Nemesis
by Lady Yuu
Summary: Tezuka no es tan perfecto. Siempre existe algo o alguien que rompe el equilibrio. Aunque intenta no bajar la guardia, un día acepta que la rival académica que tiene siempre estará un paso adelante de él. No existe una estabilidad completa para ningún humano. Tezuka lo aprendió con confusión.


_**Otra parte de mis loqueras pero.. bueno es algo diferente, le variamos un poco, ¿no? La verdad es que Tezuka es uno de los personajes más difíciles de escribir, como que cuesta con tanta seriedad y estoicismo, es complicado darle emociones pero cuando encuentras el interruptor puedes hacer cosas interesantes con su personaje.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: PoT es de Konomi. Solo este fic y las locuras que hay en el son mías.**_

 **NEMESIS**

Todo el tiempo ella estaba compitiendo conmigo. Las notas, la perfección. Impecable en su uniforme, su cabello. El andar, la mirada. Me recordaba una dama de la corte real. Con sus piernas cruzadas y medias blancas con zapatillas negras. Llevaba una bolsa grande de marca y reloj de oro. Sus labios rosas y el cabello trenzado. Constance Okada. De madre francesa y padre japonés. Sus facciones eran diferentes, sus ojos verdes y rasgados desentonaban con el cabello oscuro. Su mestizaje la hizo presa de burlas, críticas y un poco de desprecio que solían pasar quienes no tenían sangre 100% japonesa. Me daba un poco de pena su caso. A ella no parecía interesarle las ofensas, ella estaba dedicada a destronarme.

Iba en la clase de Inui. Estaba en el comité estudiantil, reinaba en el club de moda y era buena en atletismo. Siempre la podía encontrar en la biblioteca con libros y su laptop. Lucía un poco frívola. Me miraba indiferente bajo sus gafas de montura cuadrada que cambiaba de color. La moda para ella era una forma de vida. Ser la mejor estudiante debía tener un precio y ese era, no tener muchos amigos, más que los miembros del club de moda. Los que se encargaban de hacer diseños, cocer, modelar, tejer, bordar, etc. Siempre venía un automóvil blanco a la salida de la escuela. Conocía su existencia porque había veces que quedaba debajo de ella en las notas. Era una montaña rusa, bajadas, subidas.

Ella-Yo-Ella-Yo y siempre estábamos en el filo de la perfección y competencia. La excelencia ya era una forma de vida, no una meta. En primer año ella ganó el reconocimiento como mejor estudiante y aprovechamiento escolar. En segundo año lo gané yo. Ahora en tercero estamos en un estira y afloja que nos desgasta. Ella es buena en ciencias, física, química, biología y arte. Le gusta la lectura y la música instrumental. Sabe francés e inglés. Una mañana tuvimos una conversación en francés en la clase de esta materia por petición del profesor. Ella siempre me miraba con desprecio, quizá odio. Sus palabras sonaban duras, arrastradas. Tal vez si no hubiera sido por esa competencia académica yo no hubiera llegado a donde estoy como mejor alumno. De hecho ella declinó la candidatura como presidente del comité estudiantil. Al asumirlo yo, ella siempre se oponía a mis decisiones. Llevaba la contraria y siempre me retaba o hacía quedar en duda mis opiniones. Ella era un reto y yo su némesis.

Cuando nos encontrábamos en los pasillos todos se hacían a un lado. Era como en el oeste. Ella siempre pasaba de mí mirándome de pies a cabeza como si yo fuese inferior a ella. Me sentía incómodo. No me desagradaba, me era indiferente, sólo era un obstáculo para ser él único y mejor de la escuela. A veces rompía mi equilibrio, como aquella vez que por un punto ella quedo en primer lugar de historia sobre mí. Sólo un punto, sólo un pequeño punto que hizo la diferencia entre ella y yo. Al llegar a casa comencé a repasar los libros de historia desesperadamente. No pude concentrarme y terminé gritando bajo la almohada. Me frustre. Incluso una tarde cuando el profesor dijo que ella tenía aptitudes para ser una gran atleta, pensé que sería bueno desaparecerla. Ella quebró todo mi equilibrio y me sentí vulgar, como todos.

No me encontré en el pináculo dela perfección, gracias a ella.

Un día no apareció el auto blanco que iba por ella todas las tardes. Se avecinaba una tormenta. Me encontré caminando tras de ella. Fuji iba conmigo. Cada uno llevaba su paraguas. Sin embargo, su hermana apareció sorpresivamente y se marchó. Comenzó a llover. Abrí el paraguas sin dejar de ver a Okada que caminaba delante de mí cubriéndose con la bolsa. Adiós a su look perfecto, al fashionismo que la caracterizaba. Sería una hoja mojada. Sentí lastima y corrí a cubrirla con el paraguas. Ella se asustó al verme a su lado.

— Puedes enfermar— dije— no me gustaría que mi única rival de escuela decline por una cosa tan pequeña.

Ella no contestó. Su mirada seguía sobre la calle. Al pasar por la parada del autobús comenzó a llover intensamente. Nos cobijamos bajo la parada. Estaba temblando. Sus dientes hacían un ruido extraño. Saque el jersey de la mochila y lo coloqué en la espalda. Ella brincó al sentir el contacto de mis manos en sus hombros. Suspiró nerviosa con la cabeza agachada. No hablamos hasta que ceso un poco la lluvia.

— Mi autobús pasa en la siguiente parada— dijo y me entregó el jersey.

—Vamos— dije y volví a colocarle la ropa en la espalda.

Caminamos despacio. El frío comenzó a aumentar.

— Tezuka-san— Okada se detuvo frente a la fachada de una casa y me miró— ¿cómo es que es tan perfecto en todo? Incluso en esto… es un caballero incluso cuando yo lo he mirado por debajo del hombro. ¿Cómo hace para ser tan… natural y no demostrar sus emociones? ¿Es una maquina?

— No. No soy una máquina. No sé de qué hablas.

— La excelencia le sale natural. La perfección, por más que me esfuerce siempre da un paso adelante y luego otro y siempre al final estoy corriendo tras de usted.

— Creí que quien corría tras de ti era yo. Siempre me superas y eso es un reto para mí. Nunca bajas la guardia. Siempre peleas, luchas, jamás te das por vencida. Eres admirable.

Agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó. Acomodó sus gafas y sonrió.

— Eso es porque desde que lo conozco quiero ser como usted. Es perfecto en el tenis, en pesca, en matemáticas, en idiomas… parece que nada se le complica. Quisiera llegar a ser así de natural.

— También me esfuerzo diario, Okada-san. Que seas mi rival significa mucho para mí. Me haces ser mejor.

— Pienso igual— Okada suspiró sin apartar la sonrisa— aunque, me pregunto si sonríe alguna vez. Siempre lo he mirado y me pregunto cuántas veces sonríe al día y porque motivo o si ha llorando alguna vez, si le gusta alguna chica o si… se ha enamorado. Es un misterio.

Yo pensaba que el misterio era ella. No sabía absolutamente nada más lo que ella misma mostró. Jamás quise preguntar a Inui, él llevaría su investigación al extremo.

— Esas cosas son privadas. De la misma forma que tú guardas tu vida.

— Se quiere convertir en un tenista profesional. Yo quiero ser una gran diseñadora de modas. Perseguimos ese sueño de la misma manera. Usted gana torneos, yo ganó concursos. Usted entrenas duro yo trabajo duro. No somos tan distintos.

Ella tenía razón, sin embargo, yo no era nadie para opinar. Sólo la acompañe para que no se mojara. Continuamos el camino sin decir una palabra. Llegamos a la parada del autobús. Nos miramos un momento sin decir nada. Llegó el transporte y subió deprisa como si alguien la persiguiera. Al llegar a casa recordé que se llevó el jersey. Me sentí como idiota. Olvidando algo tan importante.

Al día siguiente. A mitad de las clases. Okada Constance apareció en la puerta de mi salón. Me dio una bolsa café de cartón. Me dio las gracias y desapareció. Al abrir la bolsa saque el jersey, lo cual fue el error más grave que cometí. Baje la guardia, perdí el equilibrio. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Como era de esperarse, todos mal interpretaron las cosas. En menos de media hora el incidente lo supo toda la escuela, incluyendo el club. Cuando llegué a la práctica. Kikumaru comenzó a hacer preguntas. Fuji estaba un poco molesto. Inui comenzó a hablar de Okada.

— Catorce años, mide un metro sesenta y dos. Hija de madre francesa y padre japonés. Su madre es dueña de una galería de arte en Akasaka, su padre es auditor. Es la mejor alumna de la escuela junto con Tezuka. No tiene muchas amigas, es buena en atletismo y es la líder del club de modas. Quieres ser diseñadora. Vivió en Francia durante siete años de su infancia, específicamente en Paris, su madre es originaria de ahí. Es hija única y gusta de ir a los almacenes y tiendas de diseñadores. Admira a Chanel y Ferragamo. Y es además, la mayor rival de Tezuka en el ámbito académico.

Todo lo que Inui decía de ella no me parecía extraño, era como si lo supusiera.

— ¡Oi! Tezuka. Tienes una gran chica. Todos vieron cuando te dio el jersey— dijo Kikumaru

— ¿Por qué no me contaste algo tan importante?— continúo Fuji

— ¿Por qué tenía ella tu jersey, sempai?— ante la pregunta de Echizen colapse. Mi mente se quedó en blanco mirando un punto perdido entre el loker y la pared. ¿Qué debía decir?

— Será que… pudiera ser qué… pasaran la noche juntos y Tezuka olvidó su jersey— Kimuraru comenzó a hacer suposiciones tontas.

— ¡Si tienen tanto tiempo para imaginar cosas, deben ocuparlas mejor en entrenar. Diez vueltas a la cancha todos!

— ¿Qué? También yo. Pero si yo no he dicho nada— opinó Oishi

— Pudiste haber callado a Kikumaru. ¡Vayan! ¡Los quiero ver corriendo!

— Eso es injusto. Ni siquiera hemos dicho nada, Mamushi y yo— objetó Momoshiro.

— Si se siguen quejando van a ser veinte.

Todos salieron a correr. Excepto Fuji. Me miró extraño, jamás me había mirado de esa forma.

— No sé porque me siento traicionado. No sé qué duele más, que no me contaras sobre ella o que ya no tenga ninguna oportunidad. Por lo menos es una mujer digna de ti— me confundieron sus palabras. Dio la media vuelta y salió a correr.

Cuando me vestí con el uniforme del equipo. Sentí algo en la bolsa derecha del jersey. Al meter la mano descubrí una nota en una hoja de papel rosado con adornos florales. Okada escribió con una hermosa caligrafía.

" _Tezuka-sama._

 _Usted no sabe lo que sentí ese día que me cubrió de la lluvia con su paraguas. Quiero decirle, que no ha ganado. No voy a caer en sus trampas y juegos sucios para hacer que yo me enamoré de usted y así, poder vencerme._

 _P.D: Aunque tenga unos ojos muy bonitos y una voz deslumbrante. Seguiré siendo su rival hasta vencerlo._

 _Okada C."_

Me descompuse en ese momento. Si hubiera sido una maquina como dijo ella, mi cuerpo hubiera echo corto circuito. Comenzaría a fallar el sistema operativo. Los virus empezarían a borrar información. Ya no tenía el equilibrio que cree. Ella estaba quitando las tuercas, zafando los tornillos, aparentando los engranes. Invadiendo las habitaciones de mi mente. Enviando información descodificada a mi centro de arranque. Ella estaba invadiendo mi zona. Para despejarme salí a correr junto con los muchachos.

Durante una semana no logré quitarme sus palabras de mi cabeza. La vi únicamente dos veces, una en los pasillos y la otra a la salida de la escuela. El auto blanco de nuevo paso por ella. Las cosas comenzaron a seguir el mismo rumbo de siempre, sólo que ahora yo no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Quería conversar, saber un poco más, el interés me bloqueo y me encontré en el salón de Inui llamándola. Okada se acercó y me pidió fuéramos a otro sitio. Al llegar a la azotea le pedí su número telefónico.

— Quiero intercambiar ideas, opiniones… eres interesante. Has vivido en Francia conoces el mundo— dije. Ni siquiera supe que o como había dicho semejante tontería. O que estaba haciendo ahí. Yo era malo para expresar mis emociones o lo que pensaba. Estaba en medio de un torneo, necesitaba toda la concentración del mundo en el, sin embargo,… ella me descontrolo.

— Intercambiar ideas es intercambiar pensamientos, intercambiar pensamientos es intercambiar emociones, intercambiar emociones es intercambiar sentimientos. No quiero compartir nada con usted. Puede ser una trampa.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cuál trampa?

— Somos rivales. Es no es normal. Se supone que debe querer vencerme no conquistarme… Tezuka-san ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se siente bien? ¿Se enfermó? ¿Necesita un ajuste en el sistema operativo?

— Discúlpame… creo que si debo estar un poco averiado. — me incline y desaparecí.

Nunca me había interesado una mujer y la primera que posiblemente cubría las expectativas me rechazó. No era tan perfecto, no me salía natural nada. Quizá si la hubiera seguido ignorando seguiría bien. ¿Y ahora como me reparo?

La cura fue el tenis, volví a concentrar toda mi energía y mi fuerza en el. Sobreviví al rechazo de una mujer eso debía ser mucho para alguien como yo. No supe de ella en dos semanas. Algunas veces creía verla en los pasillos o incluso mirándome desde la ventana jugar. Ya me estaba reparando cuando simplemente deje de pensar en ella sin darme cuenta. Había comenzado a leer una novela ciencia ficción que me mantuvo despierto un sábado hasta las doce de la noche. Ensimismado en la lectura. Brinque al escuchar un mensaje en el celular.

" _Hola, Señor Tezuka. Buenas noches. Soy Okada. Debe estar dormido, perdón por escribir. No podía dormir. Pensé en usted. Este es mi número. Comparta sus pensamientos ahora"_

Mi cerebro debió escucharse como cuando una gran maquina se detiene y hace un ruido sordo, seco. Como un barco que avisa estar llegando al puerto. Miré el mensaje. Sonreí sin darme cuenta. Mis manos temblaron de pronto. No sabía que responder.

" _Buenas noches, Okada-san. Leía un libro interesante. Isac Asimov. ¿Te gusta la ciencia ficción?"_

Después de ese mensaje, siguieron otros más. Una cadena de información y pensamientos que simplemente no pude detener. Aunque ella y yo no nos veíamos físicamente en la escuela o por nuestras ocupaciones, siempre estábamos presentes. Sus mensajes siempre llegaban oportunos e inoportunos. Me preguntaba por los torneos yo por los eventos a los que asistía. Pasarelas de moda que aunque no entendía me parecía un mundo interesante aunque superficial, pero ella iba más allá de la moda, ella entraba en la cultura que cambiaba la perspectiva de ese mundo frívolo. Cuando la llegaba a encontrar en la escuela daba los buenos días y hacia una reverencia. Seguía siendo mi rival, sólo que esta vez era mucho más sutil. Nos respetábamos y comenzamos a intercambiar ideas, emociones y sentimientos…

Al llegar la final del torneo le pedí que no me escribiera en una semana, necesitaría toda la concentración posible para el último partido. Ella no volvió a escribir, fue como si hubiera dejado de existir porque no la encontraba en la escuela, no tenía noticias de ella y eso me hizo sentir culpable un momento.

Finalmente en el partido final frente a Rikkaidai. Supe por Kikumaru que la mayor parte de la escuela estaba presente en el estadio. Varios clubes de otros deportes miraban desde las gradas y gritaban el nombre de la escuela. Instintivamente mis ojos buscaron a Okada. Pero fue imposible encontrarla entre una gran multitud. Así que deposite todo mi espíritu y mi ser en el torneo. En el juego contra Sanada. Perdí. Una parte de mi culpaba a Okada, ella descompuso una parte de mí. Ella era la culpable mayor por haber invadido mi zona de confort. Cuando Echizen ganó, todo lo que pensaba hasta ese momento se desvaneció. Uno de los retos más grandes y sueños se cumplía. Seigaku era campeón nacional. Había valido todo. Incluso bajar la guardia por un momento.

Al salir del estadio, la escuela nos esperaba para aplaudirnos y felicitarnos. Mi celular sonó. El mensaje de Okada decía: _"Nunca había visto un partido real de tenis. Usted perdió y eso fue vergonzoso, pero llevó a su equipo a la victoria. Usted es asombroso."_ La busque por todas partes con la mirada pero nunca la encontré _. "¿Dónde estás? Podrías venir apropiadamente y dar tus felicitaciones"_ escribí. Ella no respondió. La vi detrás de las compañeras de clase de Fuji. Había demasiada gente, jubilo, confeti, serpentinas ruido que nadie notó nuestro encuentro.

— Que hermoso juega usted—dijo después de hacer una reverencia— felicitaciones, capitán Tezuka.

Asentí simplemente. Ella me miró con una sonrisa distinta. Llevaba un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

— Lo admiro aún más. Aunque sigo pensando que es una máquina.

La muchedumbre comenzó a dispersarse. El equipo festejaría la victoria. Tenía que despedirme de Okada. Hice una reverencia.

— Muchas gracias por venir.

— Escribiré por la noche. Diviértase y disfrute su victoria.

Ella sabía lo que había costado este campeonato. Aunque no hable mucho de ello, lo asumía y me dejó ir. Compartiendo el sentimiento que me embriagaba aunque no lo demostraba como los demás.

Por la noche escribió _: "Hace magia en tenis. En mi cabeza sigue su juego. Usted se expresa con el tenis por eso no necesita palabras"_

Algo de cristal se rompió al caer al suelo. Era mi equilibrio. Mis manos temblaban de nuevo y no supe que responder. Ella volvió a bajar mi guardia y estaba perdiendo no sólo la estabilidad, si no toda mi capacidad de razonamiento. ¿Qué me pasaba?

" _Que pase una hermosa noche. Duerma tranquilo que hoy ha conseguido uno de sus sueños. No más presión por un rato. Beso"_

Leí el último mensaje tres veces más, pero no pude escribir nada. Me dieron ganas escapar. Tal vez si no le volvía a escribir ella entendería que no quería saber nada. Pero tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo. No entendía nada.

Cuando ingrese al campamento de U-17. Ella se alegró por mí. Deseaba que fuese seleccionado y ganará siempre. Mandaba mensajes sólo en la noche, decía no querer distraerme. Los mensajes eran breves. Sabia cuanto amaba el tenis y qué esto era importante. Hasta que un " _extraño las largas charlas_ " fundió mi corazón. Pero mi corazón estaba parpadeando en esos momentos. Hasta que simplemente se quedó en rojo como un semáforo. A mis quince años tenía la seguridad de lo que quería y lo que debía hacer para conseguir mis sueños. Debía marcharme del país. Estaba convencido que eso era lo que deseaba, lo que quería. Mi corazón estaba en un verde-siga. Guarde mis cosas en la maleta y subí al autobús. Creí escuchar el grito de Atobe y supe que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Al llegar a casa, hable con mis padres. Todo fue tan repentino y sorpresivo que a mi madre no le dio tiempo de llorar o despedirse apropiadamente. Me ayudo a empacar y buscar mis papeles. Mi padre salió del trabajo y me abrazó. Ambos estaban felices por mí. Mientras mi madre arreglaba los últimos detalles. Mi abuelo me daba un par de consejos. Mi padre compró el boleto en el siguiente vuelo a Alemania. Subí al taxi que me llevaría al aeropuerto. Mande un mensaje a Okada. Mis manos temblaron como la primera vez que le escribí.

" _Okada-san. Siento mucho escribir esto. Esta tarde volaré a Alemania a cumplir mi sueño. Tú estarás bien"_

Todo este tiempo nos mandábamos sólo mensajes, jamás nos habíamos llamado por teléfono o tenido una cita. Hasta ese día. Okada llamó. Su voz sonaba entrecortada.

— ¿Se va? ¿Tan pronto? ¿A qué hora sale su vuelo?

— Siete de la noche. Voy camino en taxi al aeropuerto.

Ella colgó. Aun eran horas de clase. Supuse que ella vendría. Al llegar al aeropuerto miré los números de vuelo. Aunque quedaban dos horas para irme. Mi madre seguía dando indicaciones. Yo era demasiado joven para viajar. Mi padre me dio una tarjeta de crédito para lo que pudiera necesitar. Mientras esperaba frente a una máquina de refresco. Oí la voz de Okada. Llevaba el uniforme de la secundaria y su mochila. Salió de clases. Sus ojos estaban rojos. Lloró.

—Qué emoción, ¿no? Cumplirás tu sueño— después de casi un año era la primera vez que me hablaba de tú — serás el mejor tenista del mundo, Tezuka-kun.

Comenzó a llorar. Entre sollozos decía que cuando fuera a Francia de vacaciones iría a verme. Hablaba de Europa, lo que conocía y también hizo unas recomendaciones y recordó algunos detalles de Alemania.

— La gente es muy abierta mentalmente. Debes cuidarte de los abusadores. ¡Gánales a todos! Demuestra de que estas echo. No bajes la guardia.

Sonreí. En ese momento la vi mucho más pequeña que antes, quizá era su tristeza. Pase mi mano por su hombro izquierdo y la abrace. Comenzó a llorar.

— No te pediré que escribas todos los días, pero… trata de escribirme— dijo, se separó un poco de mí.

Mi padres observaban desde lejos la escena, afortunadamente no iba a dar explicaciones. Afortunadamente nadie nos veía. Esto es demasiado privado como para compartir. Porque era mío.

— Lo haré… tú también, esfuérzate y cumple tu sueño. Se una gran diseñadora de modas y viste al mundo con tus hermosos diseños

Asintió con una sonrisa.

— Sé que nos volveremos a ver. No es una despedida… es un hasta pronto— dijo, se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Tampoco sabía que sucedería en Alemania, como sería mi ritmo de vida, el cambio y lo que sucedería. Aunque estaba seguro de que la volvería a ver un día. Tal vez fue la nostalgia del viaje. El escenario del aeropuerto. Todo se pintaba como en una película, en una película europea donde las despedidas en aeropuertos terminaban en un beso. La atraje hacia mí. Esto era nuevo para mí. En medio de gente desconocida, de más despedidas y bienvenidas. De salidas, llegadas. De adioses y holas. De te quiero y te extraño. Pasaba la gente que se convirtió en gris alrededor de nosotros. Una planta decorativa nos ocultó de la vista de mis padres. Así que tome su barbilla con la mano izquierda y con la otra su cintura. La bese. No sé en qué estaba pensando, creí que ya había estabilizado mi equilibrio pero al parecer seguía con alguna avería. Sus labios eran tibios y su aroma quería conservar en mi mente siempre.

— Hubiera querido darte algo antes del viaje, pero… todo fue tan rápido que apenas si puedo asimilar que te iras.

— Esta bien…

— Pero me has dado mi primer beso… quédate con eso.

— También fue el primero para mí. Igualmente quédate con eso.

— Es algo para volver. Te esperaré.

Anunciaron entonces el número de mi vuelo. Mis padres se acercaron. Mi padre llevaba mis maletas y mi madre los papeles. Presenté a Okada con ellos adecuadamente. Mi madre le sonrió de una forma tierna como me sonreía a mí de niño. Fui a la ventanilla para entregar mis papeles y el equipaje. Hice una gran reverencia. La responsabilidad de mi sueño y mi vida eran míos ahora. No iba a decepcionarme, ni a ellos. Mi madre comenzó a llorar mientras agitaba la mano. Mi padre la abrazaba y me miraba fijamente. Okada tenía una mano en el pecho y la otra en los labios. La vi mayor, fue como una visión. Mis padres desaparecieron y sólo quedo ella. Di la vuelta y entre en el túnel que me llevaría al avión.

 **Gracias. Si llegaron hasta aquí es porque les pareció interesante, creo. Un comentario no estaría de más y alimentar a los gatos.**


End file.
